Another Day In Paradise
by krustallos-demon
Summary: Set in an AU where Vergil has total control over the world...the only person that can stop him is his brother. Expect Fight scenes, Rebels, armys and demons
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Another day like any other._

_Another day when it's not safe to walk out your front door._

_Another day were you can't walk the streets._

_And another day when it seems like nothing else can go wrong._

_This is the world we live in, the world we were born into and the world in which we have to fight to survive._

_A world in which it rains blood, the sky is always crying in pain, remorse or regret._

_A one sided world...a demon's world...and to them we're all just food._

_So like I said_

_Another day like any other._

**AN: **And I shall keep it short and sweet. That is a prologue...a little short but one never the less.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He sat in his office and stared out of the window, not that there was anything to look at in particular. It was the same shit every day, dark and dead...like the life around here. He shifted his legs onto the top of the desk, the contents of the desk jolting at the sudden force, his guns shaking slightly. He raised his hands to his head and rubbed a few fingers on his temple.

His attention turned back to the room he was sitting in, it was barren and bare and that was the way life as around here, plus he had only just set up his business...he still hadn't thought of a name but it was a living none the less.

He was a demon hunter and in this day and age there were a lot of demons to hunt, he felt like a hypocrite though being half demon himself...at least he still had a conscience, a mind of his own...a soul.

His fingers began to twirl around the red necklace that dangled on his neck, a red necklace that had been left to him by his father...was the only decent thing his father ever left him...that and his demon blood and he was still debating if that was a good thing. He turned the necklace over a saw a slot on the back...

It was broken...

And he had the other half...the creator of this darkness, the creator of this world that they called home...his brother, twin to be exact.

There was a loud crash from outside, followed by a series of shouts and a women screaming. A large amount of gunshots filled the air and it all fell silent once more, he looked back out the window.

_Another day in paradise huh?_

His eyes quickly darted towards the door, which was shaking ever so slightly. The door suddenly burst of its hinges and in darted a large amount of demons, all snarling, the drool falling from their lips and landing on the floor creating a puddle, there red eyes glaring at the man with hunger and greed. The man scoffed at the entrance of the demons.

"You owe me a new door" He stated, pointing lazily at the broken remains of the door which were scattered across the floor, the demons stared at him blankly for a moment before jolting forwards. The man slammed his legs onto the desk with force and the guns that lay to his left flew into the air, he caught them and in a single motion shot one of the demons square in the forehead, sending a jet of blood over the others.

He then pushed his legs against the table and using the momentum flipped over, the chair lingering in the air for a split second, the man landed and quickly bought his leg round to kick the chair sending in hurtling into the looming demons.

"Let's dance!" and with that he began to fire his guns with expert aim into each of the demons heads, the wall and floor beginning to be stained red, pieces of demon brain littering the floor. The remaining demons continued their onslaught, lunging out at him with every chance that they got.

The man rammed the hilt of one of the guns into a demons skull, sending a sickening crunch through the room, the demon fell beside the man's knees and with one swift movement he aimed a well placed kick into the demons stomach, a spray of blood escaping. This didn't keep the demon down and it latched onto his leg, holding him in place and allowing his friends to get in a hit. The demons quickly took the chance and dove for the man, burying him in a barrage of bodies.

Almost at once the sound of gunshots re-filled the air, blood shooting off in random directions, this was before the demons began to cry out in pain, the sound echoing off the walls and it would cause anyone in that room to keel over in pain, the sound was deafening.

One by one the demons fell onto another pile on the floor and the man stood up in the middle, his arms scratched and his face bleeding, he wiped his guns on his jacket and looked around the room. There was a movement from behind him and he spun, the barrel of the gun landing right in between a demons eyes. The demon snarled at him and the guy cringed at the sight, yellow teeth stained with specks of red.

The man smirked before his finger pulled the trigger and a single gunshot filled the silence. The demon fell to its knees and then to a crumpled pile on the floor. The man kicked the demon onto its front and bent down to examine his victim more closely. He stayed like that for a moment before he got back to his feet.

"Destruction of my door, the blood stains on my wall and floor...shall I make the bill out to Vergil?" The man seemed to ask no one in particular but the question seemed like it was directed at someone. He spun the guns in his hands before he holstered them; he then casually walked over to the wall behind his desk and punched a hole right through it. A glisten of silver greeted him and a small smile began to creep over his face. He put his hand back into the whole before tugging on it roughly. His hand broke through the rest of the wall and clenched in his hand was his sword. He swung it round for a moment before he placed it in its scabbard on his back. He strode over to the door, standing on the bodies of the demons as he went.

"Let's make things interesting...shall we Vergil?" He shouted as he walked through the broken hole that had once housed his door. His voice echoed out the deserted street. He looked up at the tower in the centre of town.

"I am Dante, son of Sparda and I will do everything to stop you Vergil...my brother"

AN: And that is chapter one done and dusted .


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dammit! That's another 10 people dead this week!" The man shouted as he slammed his hands down hard on the desk, the 4 people standing near him flinching slightly.

"It's not our fault sir" One of them protested as he placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "There is only so much that we can do with there being 5 of us."

"That's not the point! If we didn't have to worry about those bloody rebels and their interfering our job would be a whole lot easier" The man at the table stood up, his chair flying backwards and tipping over.

"General! That is enough!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair had taken a step forward. She was wearing the same kind of clothes as the man who was having the spat. "We know you are tired but you are not the only one in this unit! Do I make myself clear?" She drew herself up until she was his height. The other man stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah you do General Scott" The man walked over and picked up the chair form the floor and sat back down, holding his head in his hands. The girl, or General Scott as she had been called, walked over to the desk and picked up a tatty looking pile of papers.

"Ok...so we know that section C is our worst area as it's the most demon infested part of town, sections A and B seem to be under control, if that's even possible in a world like this" General Scott finished talking before leaning on the table and looking at the rest of the group. They were all wearing similar outfits, and army uniform of some sort. She turned her head and looked at one of the lads in the group, his face heavily bandage after the assault that wiped out their whole unit...and most of the army, they were all that this world had left...well them and that demon hunter. She sighed and put the papers back down on the table.

"Well...I can do a quick sweep of section A and B today and then a main sweep of section C if you want me to General" the lads with the bandage faced had spoken up and was looking straight into the Generals eyes.

"That would be a good idea Captain..." She ran her hands through her hair and to her surprise the Captain smiled.

"Just call me T.K all my mates do...and with there being no army or anything I guess my rank don't count anymore huh?" He began to laugh, General Scott smiled, it was his way of trying to lift the atmosphere.

"Very well...I will call you T.K. Do any of you want to be called by something else or should I stick to your ranks?" She asked. The others in the room smiled before they shook their heads.

"If we call T.K by his name you will be able to call me captain and her Lieutenant and we won't get confused" said the other boys from the floor, his hand on his ankle that was bent at a funny angle.

"Back to the matter at hand," came the last male voice from the chair, "even if we can get the other sections under control how are we supposed to deal with this rebel problem that we seem to have? The demons aren't the only things that are causing us the problem"

"We understand that General Chapman but to be honest the rebels haven't killed anyone have they?" came the voice of the Lieutenant who was perched on a table.

"Yet." General Chapman said bluntly, "We have to keep an eye on them and if they get out of hand then we take action"

"We know that but the demons are our number one priority, them and that leader of theirs" General Scott chipped in, as she paced the floor, "Vergil or something like that"

"Unfortunately we can't even touch him, not only is he in that tower he is surrounded by demons. Plus he took all of the scientists hostage so god only knows what he is doing up there" T.K said as he joined the General in her pacing.

He had bought up the point about the scientists; Vergil had every single person trained in chemical, bio and genetic science locked up in the tower. Many feared they were dead but they had other ideas...none of them good.

"I don't even think God knows what Vergil is up to" sighed the Captain from the floor. There was a moment of silence before a loud explosion could be heard. All 5 of them jumped to their feet, the Captain had some difficulty. They all ran to the window and looked out of it to see a large group of people fleeing, all screaming or carrying their children.

"Captain you stay here you are in no condition to walk, Lieutenant you stay with him" General Chapman demanded and the other two nodded, "General, T.K you guys are with me. Move!" and with that they darted from the room.

"What's going on?" T.K asked a woman who was clearly distressed.

"They attacked the shelter...help" The women mumbled over and over again before re-joining the group of running people. T.K turned to his superior officers.

"They? Who's 'they'? Demons?" he asked as he stared over at the direction from which the explosion was heard, smoke could be seen rising high into the already dark sky.

"Rebels" Snarled Chapman as he pulled his gun from his belt and cocked it, he looked over at the other two who followed suit. They then began to run towards the shelter at full speed, darting and dodging the innocent bystanders. It didn't take them long to reach the shelter and already you could see the thick grey smoke that would obstruct any vision.

"I'll go in first, then T.K and then Scott last...got me?" Chapman asked as he checked over his gun and shot a glance at the others who nodded.

"GO!" he shouted and they burst in to the room, there was no gunshots, no more shouts...just a stunned silence that was broken with a few simple words.

"One move and I will kill the girl" Threatened an unknown woman's voice.

AN: I don't own Devil May Cry...but I wished I did.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"One move and I will kill the girl!" Threatened an unknown woman's voice. The three army guys skidded to a halt, their guns still pointed in front of them. The room was still filled with dark grey smoke making their field of vision hazy but they could still make out around 15 figures in the room, some crouching and others holding weapons of some sort.

"I am General Chapman and I order you to release the girl and drop your weapons!" Chapman yelled in the direction he thought was correct, from his left a voice scoffed.

"There is no army any more, your words are harmless!" A male voice stated and a few other began to laugh, "Now if the people don't meet our demands I will ask my friend over there to pull the trigger and blow out that little girls brains...wouldn't want that on your mind now would you?"

Chapman spun round and pointed his gun in the man's direction, by now the smoke was beginning to clear and Chapman's eyes widened as he noticed the person who had spoken was a boy, 19 maybe 20 and he too was holding a gun...a rifle that hung loosely in his hands.

"Rebels..." Muttered Chapman and the boy in front of him smirked.

"That we are...now if you wouldn't mind lowering your weapon...it's dangerous to point things at my head!" The boy smiled and raised his gun at Chapman's head.

"You make one move you rebel dirt bag and I will have my colleague over there use your head as a target" Snarled Chapman as he indicated to T.K who had taken a few steps forwards.

"Then my friends will just blow your heads off and that would make a mess" Laughed the rebel, he then turned over to the lady who was sat on the bed "Like I said a moment ago, I want blankets and I want them now!" The lady let out a squeak and ran towards a cupboard and pulled it open, she then began to pull out a pile of blankets and throw them onto the bed that she was sat at a moment ago.

"Stop what you are doing!" Demanded T.K as he ran over to the bed, "The smoke is about cleared and once we get a good look at your faces you won't be able to his anymore, we will hunt you down" he added as he noted the absence of the smoke.

"You think you hunting us down is our biggest worry? Have you not noticed the demons?" The girl voice reappeared, the army turnt their attention in that direction and saw a female rebel, a gun pointing dangerously at a young girls head, she was crying silently and her eyes were red a puffy from the tears. General Scott took a step towards her with her hands outstretched.

"Put the gun down and we can talk about this...just put the gun down" Scott said in a soothing voice, the female rebel smirked and pushed the hilt of the gun closer to the girls head, she let out a small sob.

"Don't come any closer...Xander...have you got the blankets? Can we go now?" The girl snarled, her eyes not leaving the Generals face, her question seemed to be directed at the boy who was having a staring contest with Chapman.

"Yeah I think we do" He moved carefully towards the bed and the blankets, his gun now pointing dangerously around the room, "No if you would excuse me General...me and my team are going to leave" He lowered the gun and clicked his fingers, 3 other rebels walked at to his side, their weapons raised as if the protect their leader.

They slowly backed towards the door, not taking their eyes of the ranked officers in front of them.

"Rey...anytime you want to join us?" Xander aimed this comment over his shoulder to the girl but he got no response, "Rey?"

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere" The rebels turned to see Scott had a gun and a pole or something like that pointed at Rey's head, "Now you will turn around and drop your weapons then the blankets. I then want you to get on your knees and put your hands on you head" She demanded looking at the rebels expectantly.

"And if we don't?" asked one of the others, a hint of amusement on his voice.

"I will shoot her where she stands and that is a promise" Scott coolly responded, her finger moving closer to the trigger.

"Shoot me then" Rey said and in her surprise Scott lowered the pole

"What?"

"Well...if you don't kill me a demon will so it's better to get over and done with right?" The girl then turned and faced Scott, a smile on her face, "Or I could do this and run away..." and with that she bought her knee up with great force and smacked the General hard in the stomach, the General's knees buckled and the rebels took that as their chance to run.

"General!" T.K rushed forwards and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"F-fine..."She took a few deep breaths and tried to get the air back into her lungs, she then got to her feet and looked around the room, "Is any one hurt?" she quickly walked over to the young girl who had been the hostage, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes...I wanna...wannna go home..."She stammered, trying to fight back the tears, Scott put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'll walk you home then..." Scott smiled and helped the girl to her feet, she then turned and looked at the other two, "I'm gonna walk her home...I will meet you at the base in a little while" and with that she walked form the room, holding the little girl hands and talking to her in a soft voice.

"I hate those rebels..." snarled Chapman as he kicked something that was on the floor, "I want them caught..I want them caught and when I have them...I want them dead..."

"But we don't know where to find them..." T.K began but stopped talking when he noticed a wicked grin appear on his General's face, "What?"

"Well...we will have to change that won't we?"

AN: Just for reference if I write Chapman and Scott I do mean the General's...I just get lazy and can't be bothered to write General over and over again. Please read and review


End file.
